


夜奔

by inordia



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, Wuxia, 其实更像布袋戏AU, 武侠AU, 没头没尾但我就是想看他们耍帅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inordia/pseuds/inordia
Relationships: 钟繇/荀攸
Kudos: 1





	夜奔

月上柳梢，夏夜浮躁，郿坞的灯红酒绿才刚刚登场。往来长安者，谁人不知城西二百五十里处的郿坞是长安最出名的风月场所，但对于脚踏武林道的江湖人而言，郿坞更是拥有可号令天下武林的玉玺，此玉玺乃是大汉开国高祖赠予当初拥立有功的江湖人，以彰显其武林之首的地位，却在数百年风云变幻中流落到了郿坞之主董卓手中。董卓暴虐无常残害正道，偏生手拥玉玺，反倒成了明面上的武林之主，玉玺仍不能满足他的贪得无厌，只令他变本加厉以郿坞为根据，不断蚕食着其他门派的势力。

然而今夜的郿坞，在袅袅青烟与丝竹管弦中，又哪里有半分江湖血雨腥风的影子，处处只有温香软玉、莺声燕语，这其中最引人注目的莫过于最中心的水域。郿坞内人工开凿了一条水道，引渭水入内，形成了一片湖泊，水上画舫往来不绝，宫灯明艳，红绸招展，一片富贵繁华之象，又与岸边依依杨柳相得益彰。每艘画舫内自是衣香鬓影，绮罗生香，只是门都掩严实了，不叫外人看漏了一点儿去，门外又有两个小厮候着，随叫随到。若仔细瞧，却会发现，湖中央的一艘画舫安静得有些过了头，而门口的那两个小厮显然是身负武功，虽谈不上多高明的功体，却也非普通人。

此刻，这两个小厮正有一搭没一搭地聊着天。

“里面那位又是怎么进来的？”一个探头探脑地想往窗户内中看，被另一个一巴掌拍了回来。  
“你还不知道？又是个没脑子要来刺杀太师的。”  
“太师那身护体神功，天下无人可破，这不是自讨没趣吗。”  
“可不是，所以他和同伙都当场被擒住了，那些个同伙受不住拷打，早自尽了。”  
“那这位怎么……好生关着，也没见拷打？”那人于是又想往内看。  
“拷打的方式那么多，还非得见血不成？而且这一位……我小声跟你说，听说啊，是荀家的。”  
“难怪了……”

正当两人窸窸窣窣时，另一艘画舫从旁驶过，上面竟跌下一个人来！

那人重重落到关着刺客的画舫船头，又不大利索地爬了起来，衣衫不整脚步踉跄地向画舫舱室走去，口中还念着什么“颖颖姑娘”，一看就是喝多了的恩客。

两个小厮对视了一眼，其中一个上去明面搀扶实则拦住了那人：“公子，您这是做什么，伤着哪儿没啊？”

那人自以为很豪气甩开小厮的手就要往舱内走：“我、我要找颖颖姑娘！颖颖！”

另一个小厮忙也上来架住他：“公子找错地方了，这里没有什么颖颖姑娘。”

那人不服气地一竖眉毛：“不可能！我刚才从窗纸上分明看见了颖颖姑娘！”

其中一个小厮口不择言：“这内中是个男人，哪有什么姑娘。”

他伙伴赶紧捅了他一肘子让他别说了，然后赔笑道：“里面是我们郿坞最近新来的小倌，的确风姿卓越，许是这样公子才看走了眼，不过看公子您也不好这口，小的这就安排船来接您去找颖颖姑娘。”

那人在满身酒气里摇了摇头：“你瞎说，我什么都能认错，就是不可能认错颖颖姑娘，我们可是青梅竹马，两情相悦，她就算露出一根头发丝，我也能认出来。”

那小厮忍不住笑了一声：“公子，你两情相悦的青梅竹马怎么会到了郿坞来？”

那人苦闷地长叹了一声：“唉，这就说来话长了，当年啊……”

这人说话似有一种独特的魅力，让人忍不住想要听下去，那两个小厮不由自主凑近了些听他讲故事，却未料到那人兀地手腕一翻取出一对判官笔来，下一瞬那两个小厮已被点住周身大穴动弹不得，连一声惊呼都来不及喊出，而再观那醉醺醺的恩客，哪还有半分神志不清的样子，分明是个英俊挺拔的青年侠客。他一手接住一个倒下的小厮，迅速打开了舱门闪身进入，屋内床上正在运功调息的男人缓缓睁开了双眼：

“真对不住，此处没有你的颖颖姑娘。”

钟繇脚步一滞，无奈地苦笑道：“公达，你还有心与我玩笑。”

荀攸在外人眼中沉默寡言，不苟言笑，若钟繇告诉旁人他只身潜入郿坞救人时换来的第一句话竟是这个，听者都只会以为这又是风趣幽默的钟元常新编的故事，哪个会信荀攸在好友面前如此犀利呢。不过他还有力气玩笑，可见尚无性命之忧。

钟繇把那两个小厮丢在一旁，上前查探荀攸的状况，才刚探上脉象便面色一凌：“这是何种毒物，如此霸道。”

荀攸淡淡道：“春风不度。”

春风不度乃是西凉奇毒，会在剧痛之中逐渐破坏经脉，直至中毒者经脉具断而亡，凡中毒者皆活不过西凉短暂的一个春天，故名春风不度。董卓对荀攸用了这个毒也是有其考量，毕竟荀家人不能直接处死，需留点时间给荀家做出反应才好把筹码发挥到最大价值，可也不能让俘虏过得太舒坦。

也是难为荀攸，身中此毒竟能忍住钻心刺骨的疼痛，一声不吭，跟个没事人一样。不过此刻他们没有时间来担心荀攸的毒，更要紧的是将人救出去再做打算。好在如此醉人的夜里，无人注意到，一艘画舫上短暂地少了两个小厮。

待到月至中天，正是觞酌流行，丝竹并奏，酒酣耳热，借着这片靡靡景象的遮掩，一艘小舟行至湖中画舫旁，舟上下来两个小厮打扮的武人，显然是来替班的看守。那两人问了问舱里那位怎么样，门口站的其中一位小厮垂着头回答说还是和之前一样没个声儿，来替班的人冷哼了一声，说这人也是硬气。被替下来的那两个小厮上了小舟，小舟驶回岸边，那两人穿过重重纸醉金迷步行到了郿坞供佣人出入的偏门，验过腰牌，方得以出。

出了偏门，空气似乎都凉了几分，面前的质朴小路与郁郁树林和身后的繁华宛如两个世界。那两小厮又往偏僻处走了一段，才撕了下脸上的人皮面具，不是钟繇和荀攸又是谁。荀攸先前在画舫内静坐调戏还好，现在强撑着像寻常人似的走了好一段，渐渐压不住体内毒性，竟是身形一晃。

钟繇赶忙扶住他：“我背你。”

荀攸重新站直了身体：“我尚能支撑。”

就在此时，身后的郿坞偏门处竟传来骚动！随即便有几队杀手冲了出来。

“看来还是拖不了太久啊。”钟繇对他们被发现的结果并不意外，半蹲下身子，“快上来，我带你走。”

荀攸功体被锁无法施展轻功，情急之下也就不再推辞，可钟繇背起荀攸还未跑出多远，就已有数个郿坞杀手追了上来，出手皆是带毒暗器！

钟繇脚下一点转身化出判官笔，笔身旋转间浩气凛然挡下漫天暗器，可这短短一瞬的停留已让更多的杀手往此方向聚合。钟繇手中一对镔铁判官笔上下翻飞，穿、点、挑、刺，专攻来者奇经八脉，变化万端间无人可近其身。然而汇聚而来的杀手源源不绝，击退一波另一波又至，一时竟是无法脱身了。

以钟繇之功力，面对人数众多的杀手自然也能全身而退，然而此刻不得不分心顾虑背上之人。众杀手发现此点，杀招纷纷攻向钟繇背后的荀攸，钟繇运笔如神回转挡住来招，身法急速变换，且战且退，只为护得荀攸周全，渐渐应接不暇了。

就在钟繇挥笔扫退又一波杀手时，忽有一人急奔而来跳入战圈，手中一杆红缨银枪直刺向钟繇。钟繇无暇躲避，只得举笔硬架下攻势，虎口随之一麻。钟繇被震得后退两步，笔势一转，荡开银枪，爽朗笑道：“好枪法，我不知太师麾下竟有此等人物。”

那中年汉子见他身陷重围仍坦然自若，也不禁肃然起敬：“武威张济，请招了。”

钟繇却没兴趣让他知晓自己名号，他父母早亡，不想将钟家也牵扯进来，于是只应了一声“好说了”便提笔攻向张济。

判官笔势巧形密诡谲难测，红缨枪势若游龙威不可挡，鏖战之中气劲横扫数丈。一者是奇兵异武，一者是霸道重器，论实力钟繇不输张济，却受制于兵器与背上所负之人，战况逐渐陷入胶着。

激战中，一直安安静静不给钟繇添麻烦的荀攸突然开口：“放我下来。”

钟繇正一笔化解张济猛攻而来的杀招，一笔顺势刺向张济手臂，闻荀攸所言，心下着急道：“你别想！”

荀攸冷静道：“你背着我，赢不了他。”

钟繇坚定回道：“我绝不抛下你独活。”

荀攸似是低笑了一声：“放我下来，一招败他，而后你我同走。”

钟繇心知继续拖延下去只对己方不利，见四周杀手已因高手对决而散去以免受到波及，心念一定，放下荀攸，再转身提气间已是极招上手——

“云鹤游天！”

判官笔势挟劲风，似鹤冲天而起，向张济胸口射去，正是阎王索命来。张济横枪回挡，却承不住笔上所注刚猛内力，顿创重创。却料不到西凉汉子只进不退，重伤之下竟是提枪再度攻来，钟繇难在回气时间差内招架攻势，已做好硬受一枪的准备，未料到斜里杀出一柄剑袭向张济咽喉！

剑势无常无定，正是荀攸独创剑法——十二奇策。

锋至，血落，一剑封喉。

倒下的却是两个人。

眨眼间战局已落定，钟繇还来不及惊讶或担忧，身体便本能地做出了回应，背起几乎失去意识的荀攸向树林深处奔去。

林间只余星光点点，树影森森，若非此乃逼命之时，倒不失为一个与好友谈天论地的良夜。然而钟繇此刻全无平日的闲情雅致，他感受着身后之人微弱的呼吸，心内如火灼般焦急。好不容易寻得一处隐蔽山洞，他闪身而入将荀攸放下，见他浑身被冷汗浸透，心知不妙。荀攸那一剑上内力不足平日十分之三，那把剑更只是一把普通的铁剑，但剑法是绝妙的剑法，纵使只余三分内力也足以杀敌，不过强行运功仍是催动了荀攸体内的春风不度，使本身受损的经脉雪上加霜。钟繇急忙一手抵上荀攸后心助他运功调息，一炷香后，荀攸吐出一口污血，失力倒在钟繇怀中，虽是看上去着实吓人，但最危险的时刻已经过去了。

待荀攸渐渐转醒，旁边已经生好了火，钟繇正轻柔地用手巾为他擦汗，见他转醒忙给他喂了些水，又搭脉一观他的状况，这才开口：“我带你去颍川找文若。”

荀彧天资非凡，医毒双修，若天下有谁能解春风不度，必是他了。

“不可！”荀攸闻言却是猛得抓住了钟繇的手，“不可将荀家牵扯进来。”

钟繇瞬间明白了荀攸的意思，董卓留着荀攸本就是为了与荀家做交易，现在筹码跑掉，保不准又想往荀家出气，若荀攸去找荀彧，等同给了董卓一个动手的理由。

荀攸又道：“去益州。”

益州？钟繇这下彻底不明白了，长安入川距离并不远，可是蜀道艰难，这一去不知耽误多少时间，再者，益州有谁能解此毒？然而他又想起此番来长安前路过阳翟那个小鬼家，那孩子所卜的卦象显示生机在西南，那孩子虽然年幼顽皮，卦象却从不出错……何况荀攸既然这么说必定有他的考虑。

几番思量下，钟繇点了点头：“好，明日我们便启程。”

荀攸伤势沉重，勉强说完这些，又将昏睡过去，却没有放开钟繇的手：“多谢你……”

一夜逃亡，生死相托，至此他才终于寻得时间说一声多谢。

钟繇笑了起来，轻轻揉了揉荀攸的头发，就像他们小时候常做的那样。

“你我之间，何须言谢呢。”

为荀攸，他心甘情愿，因为他知道，荀攸为了自己也会如此。


End file.
